


Sex Pollen

by Star_Fata



Series: How Tim lost his Virginity Challenge 2009 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has an extremely delayed reaction to sex pollen- with Tim in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen

Dick groaned as he rotated his shoulder. Behind him, Tim let out a quiet laugh.

“That wall wasn’t too friendly, huh?” He joked. “I’ll write up the report. Shower’s yours.”

“Naturally. It is my apartment after all.” Dick grinned, spraying solvent on his mask as Tim moved to the bedroom they’d be sharing. The first night that Tim had stayed over, he’d tried to sleep on the couch, before conceding that it was impossible and moving to Dick’s bed.

It’d been a surprise for Dick when he woke up to find his little brother’s head resting on his shoulder. However, it’d been a pleasant surprise in ways that he tried not to dwell on. Especially not while he was in the shower with said little brother in the next room.

He surveyed his sore shoulder as the water ran over it. He’d dislocated it when one of Pamela Isley’s ivy vines had thrown him into a wall. She’d been suspiciously happy about something, robbing a joke shop of all things. When they’d been sprayed with a bluish pollen, she’d waited a beat before her face fell. Tim would analyse the pollen later, work out what she’d been trying to do.

He smiled as he pictured Tim in his classic ‘research’ mode, in boxers and a loose T-shirt if he wasn’t in the Batcave, standing up to peer through a microscope and typing his findings on his laptop, never sitting down. The way he’d arch his back when he was done, and the curve of his throat calling invitingly as he leaned back with a sheepish smile....

Dick shook his head and moved into the spray. This was Tim he was thinking about, his little brother. Tim, who lied to Batman, and refused to take orders he disagreed with except in desperate situations. Tim, who had stalked him and Bruce for years before they knew he existed.

Which was several different kinds of creepy, except for the fact it was kind of sweet. He’d been battish before he’d been a Bat. He made a note to remind Tim of this when he got out of the shower, he loved the way Tim would look away in an attempt to hide that half proud half embarrassed glint in his eyes. And that tiny flush that crept across his cheeks, he wanted to feel it against his lips, encourage it to spread down Tim’s lithe frame...

Dick stepped out of the shower abruptly. He glanced at the shower floor, and saw no trace of the pollen. He looked at his torso, where the faint blue tinge of the water was fading rapidly.

‘It dissolved.... Into me?’ He thought, as lust ran through him. He let out a groan, slipping to his knees as his entire body throbbed with arousal. He should call Tim, warn him. Except then Tim would come through, and with his hormones currently raging he could easily picture the way Tim would look pressed against the tiles, with water outlining the muscles that Dick had helped him build.

The image made Dick cry out and struggle to his feet mindlessly. Lurching towards the bathroom door, he threw it open, barely noticing the noise.

Tim suffered no such distraction. Jumping to his feet, he spun toward Dick with admirable speed.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, eyes automatically scanning Dick for injuries. The flush he’d fantasized about earlier was suddenly splashed across his cheeks. Dick couldn’t have held back if he’d wanted to.

Before Tim had realized what was going on, he was pinned against the wall with Dick’s tongue in his mouth. He kissed back instinctively, trying to work out how to help his brother. There had to be a way to get out of this situation, no matter how little he actually wanted to.

His thoughts were derailed as Dick’s hands slipped under his T-shirt. Pulling away, he tried to ignore the heat jolting through him as Dick turned his attention to Tim’s neck.

“Bed.” Tim ordered in a husky mockery of his ‘Robin’ voice.

Dick shuddered visibly as he pulled away. “What?”

Tim swallowed. “I’m not losing my virginity against a wall.”

Dick let out a strangled groan, before picking Tim up and walking to the bed. Once Tim had lost his shirt, and was well on the way to losing his boxers, he used a pair of bat cuffs to trap Dick while he slipped away.

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked, clearing his throat.

Dick rattled the cuffs, trying to get out. His mind was too hazy to remember the tricks he’d been taught to do so, fortunately for Tim. “Pollen.” He mumbled. “Timmy, please.”

“We don’t have the equipment to deal with that here.” Tim whispered, horror struck. “Only standard anti-pollen.”

“Tim.” Dick begged. “Want you.”

“It’s rape Dick.” Tim said, firmly. Dick froze in horror until Tim spoke again. “I won’t do that to you.”

“Not rape if I’m willing.” Dick forced out. He needed to make Tim understand this wasn’t just because of the pollen. “Wanted you awhile. Need you now.”

Tim considered this. Then, having made his decision, he cautiously reached over and released Dick from the cuffs.

Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that night.


End file.
